Introduction to the T-Core V1.2
This section will explain the structure and templates for what you need to create a character/place/event! What is the T-Core? To put it simply, the T-Core is the structure of the story that needs to be considered in creating a character, you should consider things such as How you want your character to be developed or affected and What role they will serve. The T-Core was developed by user(Loli Milk) to serve as an overall concept of how the story will unfold. The story spans over what we will call 'Loops'. A Loop could be considered a Playthrough of the story with as many loops as neccessary in order to conclude the story. The first loop (Which will be referred to as Loop Alpha) will be the lengthiest as it introduces the majority of characters and places as well as expanding on the lore and setting of the story. There will be many unanswered questions and catalysts for future events placed into this loop so it is important that we develop all characters beforehand before we can construct it. All future loops will be shorter as it is a repeat of the same timespan but with varying events and conditions that alter the flow of the story. All loops are considered a complete wipe of any progress with the exception of Irinae's development which carries over each loop so as to advance the story in an exciting and unpredictable manner. How does the T-Core work? The story will open with Irinae being found by <Main Protagonist>. Always. The story will end with a Bad Ending for virtually all Loops except the final one (Loop Omega), however advancement is always made in each loop to alter the outcome of crucial events in a future loop. The 'Lose' outcome will occur when the 'Good Guys' do not meet the conditions to defeat the final enemy Arantul due to a number of reasons including but not limited to; #There are not enough surviving characters on the 'Good' side #A situation that would result in death for either; Irinae or Alice In the event of a 'Lose' outcome, Irinae will be sent back to the start by Alice. This will occur as a last ditch effort to set things straight by the two. The cost of sending somebody back in time is far too high to be used in any other situation and only Irinae has the qualifications or conditions to be sent back. A new Loop will then commence with Irinae retaining fragments or visions of previous Loops. This method of storytelling will allow a highly flexible development stage with planned events being much easier to formulate as well as cater to your desired developments of a character. Things to remember about the T-Core. Whatever happens in Loop Alpha MUST occur again with exceptions made to the following causes: #A previous event or condition is met that would affect the outcome of the aforementioned event. An example would be if a character was hostile towards Irinae initially, It is expected that same character will be hostile again unless there was a condition or event that would affect this outcome, causing it to unfold in a different or alternate way. With this in mind, originally 'Evil' characters could be convinced to change sides, this concept could work the other way as well, with 'Good' characters turning 'Evil'. #